


Leap

by AFallingStar



Series: Time [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Communication, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFallingStar/pseuds/AFallingStar
Summary: How I imagine Kurt and Blaine’s first time in 3x05.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865392
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Leap

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve come from “After All This Time,” don’t worry, I’m still actively working on it! This little plot bunny just jumped into my head today and wouldn’t leave so I had to get it written out! This is a continuation of the first time flashback in chapter 8 but that’s based on episode 3x05 so it can definitely be read without reading the other story first.  
> This is my first smut so let me know what you think!

“I want to go to your house.”

The words swirled around in Blaine’s head as his hands gripped the steering wheel. Next to him, Kurt sat silently, tapping his fingers to the P!nk song on the radio, looking cool and collected. But Blaine knew better.

The second they were in his room (door shut AND locked, despite being alone in the house) they came together like magnets, lips fusing and hands stumbling for purchase on cheeks and hips, a long familiar dance. Before things got too intense Blaine pulled away, cursing his gentlemanliness.

”Wait—“ he said, straightening his shirt as he worked to steady his breathing. “We should talk about this first. What we want to happen, how far we should go—make sure we’re on the same page.”

Kurt nodded, his eyes shining with something that Blaine couldn’t identify— was it fear? Excitement? Maybe it was both.

”You’re right,” he replied, chuckling softly. “We’ve had minimal conversations about this.”

“Maybe we should sit down?” Blaine suggested, switching on the lamp on his bedside table and crossing the room to his CD player. He popped in one of their mixes that he thought would set the tone and stretched his hand out, grinning when Kurt eagerly accepted it. 

They sat down together and faced each other, Kurt anxiously chewing on his bottom lip.

”Are you nervous?” Blaine asked, reaching out his hand to run his thumb across Kurt’s worried lip.

”A little,” Kurt smiled softly. “But I’m ready, I know I am.” 

”If you’re sure,” Blaine said, moving his hands down to tangle in Kurt’s, studying his face for any signs of discomfort. “You can change your mind at any time, so promise me you’ll say something if you’re uncomfortable.”

”Okay, but only if you promise me the same thing,” Kurt said, running his thumbs over the back of Blaine’s hands in soothing motion.

”Promise,” he said, leaning over to kiss Kurt softly before drawing away to finish their conversation before things got out of control. “So what do you want out of tonight? How far do you want to go?”

”Oh, um, I don’t know,” Kurt said, looking embarrassed. “I don’t think we should go all the way tonight.”

Blaine could feel the immediate relief at Kurt’s admission, unaware that he was nervous about that until it was taken off the table.

”Okay, me neither,” he said quickly. “I was thinking maybe we could just use...um...our hands? I think that would be a good place to start.” Blaine said quickly, willing the blush that was threatening to appear to stay away.

Kurt nodded thoughtfully for a moment before blurting out, ”I think we should get naked!”

They were both silent for a moment as a blush stained Kurt’s cheeks at his admission. Blaine felt his heart rate speed up at the suggestion that he might be seeing Kurt _naked_ soon. He willed the dopey grin off his face before hastily agreeing. He couldn’t help but notice that Kurt seemed uncomfortable still so he said, “We don’t have to get fully naked if you aren’t ready for that, Kurt.”

”No, I am.” Kurt replied, his expression unreadable. “I want that so bad. I’m just...nervous.” He paused, letting his gaze wander around the room before quietly adding, “My clothes are my suit of armour. I’m just nervous to shed them. No one has seen me naked before. At least, not since puberty hit.” He said, blushing profusely. “You go to the gym, change in locker rooms. I always hide in the bathroom stall.”

”Oh, Kurt,” Blaine said, moving his hands to rest on Kurt’s face. “Well I’m honoured that you chose me. And...if it’s any consolation, I um, really want to see you naked.” He admitted, feeling somewhat embarrassed by his own stuttering words.

Kurt grinned widely, leaning in to kiss Blaine quickly before replying, “Well I have to admit, I have an ulterior motive. I really want to see you naked too.” 

They sat blushing for a moment, staring at each other in the dim light from the table lamp. “That’s settled then, naked and hands?” Kurt said finally. 

”Yes,” Blaine replied, laughing for a moment before suddenly shifting and laying down on his side. “We have all night for that. But first—“

He held out his slightly shaking hand, illuminated on the wall behind him in shadows as his eyes locked with Kurt’s.

”—Lie with me?”

***

Blaine had lost track of how long they’d been lying there, nose-to-nose, legs tangled slightly. It was far more intimate than anything they’d ever done, breathing each other’s air like that, and Blaine was already feeling overwhelmed by the closeness of it all. At first they didn’t say much, just revelling in being together without chance of interruption, and Blaine was memorizing every inch of Kurt’s features. 

”Can I tell you something?” Kurt finally said, hesitating slightly but looking strangely determined as Blaine ran his thumb over his wrist gently.

”Of course,” Blaine replied, feeling his heart rate speed up uncomfortably, suddenly nervous but not knowing why. 

“Before we got together, I was so terrified by the prospect of sex. I would bury any thought of it almost as soon as it would cross my mind, plug my ears when it was mentioned in front of me. I was so scared of it—scared to act on my feelings, to physically show that I was different. I never even let myself think about it when I was alone...but, you changed that for me.”

Blaine stayed quiet, overwhelmed already by Kurt’s admission but sensing that he wasn’t done.

”Even when we were just friends I couldn’t help but notice that you were just so free and open, and I wanted to be like that. You would casually talk about sex like it was no big deal, and I couldn’t help but feel empowered by that. So, thank you for showing me that it’s okay to feel attraction, to act on sexual feelings. Who knows how long it would’ve taken me to realize it for myself.”

Blaine was overcome with emotion listening to Kurt’s confession. He had suspected of course that Kurt’s hesitancy towards sex went deeper than he could see, but it was another thing entirely to hear him admit it. He knew that he was the one who inspired Kurt to do a bit more research on the subject due to a confession Kurt had made only a few months ago, as he blushed and showed Blaine the erotic novel he’d bought for himself. Blaine had thought that Kurt just didn’t know the details about the specifics of gay sex, thought that his fantasies likely took place in dim shadows, not knowing exactly what was happening but imagining a coming together of some kind occurring. He was surprised to find out that Kurt hadn’t allowed himself the chance to fantasize at all, hadn’t given the opportunity to imagine anything other than chaste kissing and the touch of fingertips.

”Kurt, thank you for sharing with me,” Blaine replied finally, struggling to keep the emotion out of his voice. “I had no idea. I’m so glad you were able to learn about yourself, what you like and don’t like. It changed everything for me when I realized that for myself.”

Kurt’s faint blush grew darker at his words, but he nodded in agreement before brushing his lips against Blaine’s. The kiss didn’t last long, and Blaine found himself rolling over slightly onto his back. Kurt sat up slightly before shifting closer to Blaine. He leaned his body close and rested his chin on his fist on Blaine’s chest, his right hand stroking gently over Blaine’s undershirt.

They stayed in this position for a bit longer, staring into each other’s eyes, and the intimacy of it was comforting. Before long, Kurt leaned over and starting kissing Blaine again only this time it was different. It suddenly crashed down on Blaine was that this was the first time that he had ever felt Kurt kiss him with _intent._ There was no denying what direction this was heading in now, and a thrill of excitement ran down his spine. 

They continued kissing deeply for what felt like ages before Blaine decided to fight a bit for dominance. He flipped them over so that he was hovering on top of Kurt, mouth muffling Kurt’s squeak of surprise. 

He pulled away for a moment and looked down at Kurt’s face. All of the blood in his body rushed south when he saw Kurt’s disheveled hair and heaving chest, eyes dark with desire. 

”Wow,” he couldn’t help it when the word escaped from his lips, and he watched as the corners of Kurt’s mouth twitch slightly upwards in response.

”Wow, what?” Kurt asked cheekily, almost daring him to say it. 

”I just can’t get over how lucky I am that I’m the one who gets to see you like this. You’re so fucking hot, Kurt.”

Kurt’s eyes widened in surprise at Blaine’s choice of language, but his eyes darkened even further before he surged up and captured Blaine’s lips once more.

He felt Kurt’s tongue running along his lips, seeking entrance and Blaine eagerly parted them to grant it. They had never kissed as deeply as they did now, and Blaine struggled to keep his arousal from brushing Kurt underneath him. It didn’t take long for him to remember that he didn’t have to keep it away from Kurt anymore, and he slowly dropped his hips until he was flush with Kurt.

Both boys gasped at the feeling, and Blaine couldn’t contain his excitement when he felt the evidence of Kurt, just as hard as he was, pressed against his hip. They had never gone this far, always carefully keeping their hips apart and not allowing their gaze to shift lower to see the evidence for themselves during their more heated moments. Kurt wore a similar expression, excitement mixed with wonder, and for a moment they just stared at each other. It didn’t take long before Kurt, eyes ablaze with determination, shifted his hips slightly so that their erections rested together before thrusting slowly, never breaking eye contact, gasping as he moved.

The moan that tore through Blaine’s throat was unlike any sound he had ever heard himself make. He mastered the art of silent masturbation, terrified at the prospect of being walked in on, and he had spent years biting back any instinct to make noise. The sound of Kurt gasping like that, so full of desire and neediness had halted his ability to control the sounds coming out of his own mouth. He crashed his mouth back into Kurt’s, desperate for more contact.

They kept up like that for awhile, rutting together through all their layers as they moaned into each other’s mouths. Blaine was quite sure that nothing he had ever done to himself had felt this good, and he knew that this would be over very soon if he didn’t say something. But before he could, Kurt pulled away and croaked out, “too close,” and they rolled away from each other, breathing heavily.

”That was—“ Blaine started.

”Yeah,” Kurt replied shakily. “That‘s definitely something that we should revisit soon, but tonight we have other plans.”

“Yes,” Blaine said, and he felt suddenly awkward again. “How should we do this?”

”I don’t know,” Kurt said, biting his lip. “Is it easier to get undressed slowly or just bite the bullet and take everything off at once?”

”What are you more comfortable with?” Blaine, always mindful of Kurt’s shyness on this topic.

”I don’t even know,” Kurt said, chuckling slightly. “But I have to admit, there’s a lot more talking involved in this than I had anticipated.” 

And just like that the tension was broken, both boys erupted into laughter at the absurdity of the situation, hands tangling together in the middle of the bed. 

”I love you,” Blaine said, as their laughter died down. 

”I love you, too,” Kurt replied, leaning over to kiss him again. 

“I think we should just bite the bullet and just take everything off,” Blaine said once they pulled apart. “That way we’ll both be naked at the same time and on an even playing field. And then we’ll get it out of the way so we can move on to the fun part.”

Kurt laughed again as he agreed, but his eyes shone with nerves. 

”Hey, don’t be nervous,” Blaine said softly. “It’s just me.” 

Kurt smiled and pressed another quick kiss to Blaine’s lips before rolling over and climbing off the bed. Blaine followed suit, and they stood facing each other for a moment.

”Okay, let’s not make this weird. Let’s just both get undressed normally, not awkwardly staring at each other or turning our backs to avoid looking. Just get undressed like you do at home.”

Kurt nodded briefly before reaching for the hem of his shirt, turning slightly but not completely. Blaine followed suit, and both boys undressed “normally” as Blaine had so eloquently put it, sneaking little glances here and there.

They both made eye contact again once they were in their underwear. Blaine was awed by the expanse of Kurt’s pale skin, and his fingers itched to reach out and touch him. His tight boxer briefs were surprisingly similar to Blaine’s, the only difference being colour (Kurt’s were navy, Blaine’s were black) and his gaze was drawn to the rather impressive bulge at the front. He could see that Kurt was equally enthralled by Blaine’s near-nakedness, and when the two made eye-contact he was flushing, eyes blown out with desire.

”Last layer?” He asked nervously, fiddling with the hem of his underwear.

”God, yes,” Blaine replied, reaching for his own and quickly pulling them down his legs, acutely aware of Kurt doing the same thing across from him. He felt oddly embarrassed, a feeling that surprised him as he was used to being naked in front of other guys, but being naked in front of the boy he loved was a different experience entirely. 

He looked up to find Kurt’s eyes locked on his face. His cheeks burned red, and he was determinedly NOT looking down below Blaine’s waist. They made eye contact, and Blaine nodded slightly before both boys allowed their gaze to drift lower.

Blaine had known that Kurt was beautiful from the moment he saw him on the staircase at Dalton. It was only fitting that this part of him was beautiful too. His erection had subsided slightly in the embarrassment and anticipation of disrobing, but he was still long, longer than Blaine was, but skinnier in girth. He kept himself well groomed with neatly trimmed pubic hair which was exactly what Blaine had expected from him, and his skin looked smooth to the touch with no apparent blemishes. Blaine had never felt such an intense desire to reach out and touch as he did in that moment and he struggled to keep himself from throwing himself at Kurt.

When he eventually looked up again, he caught Kurt still staring at his penis and he resisted the sudden urge to cover himself with his hands. He had never seen Kurt’s eyes so wide, and he was chewing on his lip so hard that Blaine was surprised that he hadn’t drawn blood. Blaine knew he was average in this department, not big but not exactly small either. His erection was also waning a bit under the scrutiny, but Kurt seemed intrigued nonetheless.

Another few seconds passed before Kurt looked up again, blushing profusely.

”You’re so unbelievably hot,” he mumbled as if the words embarrassed him. 

”You should see yourself,” Blaine replied, grinning widely at Kurt’s compliment and flicking his eyes up and down Kurt’s body to emphasize his point. He knelt on the bed on his knees before raising his hand to Kurt in invitation.

Kurt didn’t hesitate to accept it and knelt in front of him, bringing both his hands to cup Blaine’s face and kiss him. It didn’t take long before they laid down on their sides, only breaking apart long enough to entangle their legs before laying nose-nose. The feeling of Kurt’s bare chest on his as they made out was a new one, and Blaine felt himself reach full hardness almost immediately. He could feel that Kurt was in a similar predicament and he moved slowly, rocking his erection into Kurt’s, both boys gasping at the feeling. This was so much better then it was through layers of clothes. Their hands had a mind of their own as they kissed, running over backs and arms, chests and cheeks, never having had access to this much skin before.

“You feel so good,” Kurt said shyly, moaning as Blaine’s fingers ghosted over the swell of his ass. 

”So do you, Kurt, oh my god,” Blaine replied, encouraged by Kurt’s moan to squeeze the soft flesh lightly. At this, Kurt’s hips bucked harder before he squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment.

”Ah, sorry,” he said quickly, pulling his hips away. 

”No!” Blaine replied, cupping Kurt’s ass again and pulling him flush against him once more.

Kurt moaned again, a soft sound that seemed to be caught in his throat before tentatively reaching his own hands around to Blaine’s ass and mimicking Blaine’s movements. Blaine gasped at the feeling of Kurt’s long fingers massaging his skin, and kissed Kurt with renewed passion.

Blaine would have happily stayed like this, rutting against Kurt until they both came, but he was desperate to wrap his hand around Kurt’s cock.

”Can I touch you?” He asked, feeling nervous even though they had already agreed that this was something they both wanted.

Kurt frowned and said, “You already are?”

Blaine couldn’t help his smile as he moved his mouth near Kurt’s ear and whispered, “Can I touch your cock?”

He heard Kurt’s sharp intake of breath, obviously not used to hearing Blaine use such a dirty word, but his hips bucked at the suggestion, assuring Blaine that he didn’t mind.

”Yes, please,” he practically whined in response, and Blaine wasted no time wrapping his hand around the long length. 

Kurt was hot and throbbing under his hand, the skin soft to the touch. In actuality, he didn’t feel all that different than Blaine, but the feeling of holding such an intimate part of Kurt in his hand was overwhelming and he took a moment to watch his hand stroke over the sensitive skin.

”Can I touch you, too?” Kurt’s words cut through the fog of arousal, heavy with longing.

”Yes, god, yes,” Blaine replied, gasping when he felt Kurt’s fingers tentatively stroking him down the shaft and over his balls. Blaine has never been this turned on before, so he tried to distract himself by focusing on Kurt instead.

They explored for a few minutes, breath coming out in heavy puffs before Blaine gently pulled away and rolled over to his nightstand. He pulled out the half-empty bottle of lube and dropped it on the bed next to him before wrapping himself up in Kurt again. He grabbed Kurts hand and poured a little of the lube into Kurt’s palm.

”Do you use lube usually?” Blaine asked, pouring some into his own palm and watching Kurt’s face carefully. Kurt quickly shook his head no before gasping as Blaine’s lube hand grasped him once again.

The angle was weird, different than what Blaine was used to but he soon got a good rhythm going. Kurt was whining in the back of his throat and he seemed to have lost track of what was going on before he suddenly remembered and wrapped his own hand around Blaine again.

Both boys moaned loudly, before smashing their mouths back together again. Blaine couldn’t get over the feeling of another man stroking him, it was so much better than doing it alone. He knew this wouldn’t last long and he could tell by Kurt’s laboured breathing that he was in the same boat.

“Oh, fuck,” Blaine found himself saying, bucking his hips slightly to match the movement of Kurt’s hand.

”Ungh Blaine,” Kurt moaned. “Feels so good.”

”Yes, not going to last long,” Blaine replied, kissing up Kurt’s neck and across his jaw.

”Me neither, oh,” Kurt replied, tilting his head as far as it would go to give Blaine better access, hand flying wildly over Blaine’s cock.

Their legs were still tangled up together, and their hands were bumping into each other on the occasional inexperienced stroke. Blaine felt like his entire body was on fire, every nerve ending connecting with Kurt in a way he had never felt before. Suddenly, he was right there.

”Kurt,” he said, words muffled into Kurt’s neck. “I’m gonna come.”

”Me too,” Kurt said, hips bucked softly as he neared his release.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt’s neck, wanting to see his face as he reached orgasm. They locked eyes, the intimacy of the moment crashing down on them all at once. 

”Oh, oh, oh, FUCK,” Blaine moaned, as his orgasm slammed into him, sending streak after steak of his come over Kurt’s pale hand and his own stomach.

”Shit, Blaine, so hot, oh my god, ungh,” Blaine forced his eyes to stay open as he shook through his release, wanting to see every moment of Kurt’s. His face crumpled up beautifully as he came, brow furrowing and jaw dropping open. Kurt had kept his eyes open too, and he held Blaine’s gaze as they worked each other through their orgasms. He felt the splash of Kurt’s come on his own hand, and he was overwhelmed by the feeling of it, so hot and undeniably male. 

When it was over, they stayed wrapped up in each other as they caught their breath. 

”You’re beautiful when you come,” Blaine said, pressing a kiss to the corner of Kurt’s mouth.

”Shut up, I’m sure I looked ridiculous,” Kurt said, flushing prettily as released his grip on Blaine’s cock, but still smiling slightly at the compliment.

”I’m serious! Your face alone will give me enough masturbation material to last me the rest of my life!” Blaine insisted, watching Kurt roll his eyes before chancing a glance down between their bodies.

There was something so intimate about that moment, wrapped up together after sex, glancing down and giggling at their come-covered bodies, looking at each other’s softening erections. It was almost more intimate than the moments before, and Blaine never wanted to leave.

“I love you so much,” Kurt said, rubbing his nose against Blaine’s. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

”I love you too,” Blaine replied. “I can’t believe we waited so long, that was so good.”

Kurt nodded in agreement, and they lay their for awhile longer until the drying come on their bodies become uncomfortable. 

”Would you be up for showering with me?” Blaine asked hesitantly, unsure of how Kurt would respond to that proposition.

”I would love to.”

Blaine stood up, and once more held his hand out to Kurt. They went into the bathroom where Blaine retrieved two fluffy towels and set them aside before turning on the water. As they waited for it to heat up, he caught Kurt’s eye in the mirror. They both looked debauched with their kiss-swollen lips and dried come on their torsos. It was a new look, and he liked it.

They had barely been in the shower for two minutes before they were on each other again, new erections already up and ready to go. They giggled softly as they worked each other into their second orgasms of the night, already moving with more practiced ease. 

Eventually they did wash up, gently soaping each other’s bodies and taking the opportunity to examine everything they hadn’t seen before, blushing shyly as if they hadn’t just orgasmed in front of each other minutes previously.

Not long after they collapsed into bed, thoroughly spent and naked in between the sheets, cuddled as close together as they were able. They whispered secrets in the darkness, revelling in the intimacy of lying naked together, and they were awake until well past midnight, the promise of the sunrise and breakfast in bed lulling them to sleep. 


End file.
